Barbie in Atlantis: A Long Lost Empire
by Decembra1998
Summary: Barbie stars as Lumnitana a princess of Atlantis. 4,000 year ago, the city of Atlantis sunk beneath the ocean, due to a cataclysmic event. In the early 1920's a young man sought out to find Atlantis, a long lost empire. No one wants to hear about his findings about a place that does no exist. When someone approaches him, they start to journey to find Atlantis. (fan fic)
1. Chapter 1

STORY:

Barbie in Atlantis: A Long Lost Empire

**********************************  
SUMMARY:

Barbie stars as Lumnitana (lum-nite-tana), a princess of Atlantis. 4,000 year ago, the city of Atlantis sunk beneath the ocean, due to a cataclysmic event. In the early 1920's a young man sought out to find Atlantis, a long lost empire. But as he tells people what he found out but no one wants to hear about his finding about a tall tale of a place that does no exist. But when someone approaches him on his finding, they start to journey to find the lost empire: Atlantis.

MORAL:

When someone tells you you can't be who you want to be, hold your head up, smile and keeping believing that your dream will come true and keep doing what your doing.

**********************************  
ABBREVIATIONS:

(BTP&TP) Barbie as The Princess and the Pop Star

(BATIP) Barbie as the Island Princess

(BT12DP) Barbie the 12 Dancing Princesses

(B3M) Barbie and the Three Musketeers

(BIPP) Barbie in Princess Power

(BMATFP) Barbie Mariposa and the Fairy Princess

(BMAHBFF) Barbie Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends

(BIAMT) Barbie in a Mermaid Tale

(BIAMT2) Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2

(BOSL) Barbie of Swan Lake

(BAR) Barbie as Rapunzel

(BIAPT) Barbie in a Pony Tale

(BATSD) Barbie in the Secret Door

(BTPATP) Barbie the Princess and the Pop Star

(BSS) Barbie: Spy Squad

(BITN) Barbie in The Nutcracker

**********************************  
CAST:

Barbie as Princess Lumnitana (lum-nite-tana) Hunilarnee (she's playing the part that Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh's part)

Chelsea as young Princess Lumnitana Hunilarnee (she plays the young princess Kida's)

King Frederic (BTP&TP) as King Rajnikimo (raj-knee-kim-oh) Hunilarnee (he's playing King Kashekim Nedakh's part)

Queen Calissa (human from) (BIAMT) as Queen Lilonelei (Lee-lone-lei) Hunilarnee (she's playing Queen Nedakh's part)

Prince Antonio (BATIP) as Terrance Kristofer Hancock (he's playing Milo James Thatch's part)

Agent Dunbar (BSS) as Commander Lukas Kenneth Hoyle (He's playing Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke's part)

Lord Gastrous (BMATFP) (Minus beard and hair) as Sylvester SmartHorse Dudley (He's playing Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet's part)

Selena (BIAMT2) (human form) Lieutenant Catalina Louella Wilkinson (She's playing the part of Lieutenant Helga Katrina Sinclair)

Deandra (BIAMT) as Holly Eliana Garcia (She's playing Audrey Rocio Ramirez's part)

Gwyllion (BMATFP) as Meredith Henrietta Bernard (She's playing Wilhelmina Bertha Packard's part)

Philippe Cheynet (BIAPT) as Alphonse "Gopher" Rousseau (He's playing Gaetan "Mole" Moliére)

Break Summers (BIAMT) as Tobias Henry (Cheesy) Rosenberg (He's playing Jedidiah Allardyce (Cookie) Farnsworth's part)

Monsieur Treville (B3M) as Samual Morton Justice (He's playing Preston B. Whitmore's part)

Etienne Cheynet (BIAPT) as Gilberto "Gill" Francisco Rossi (He's playing Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini's part)

Miette (B3M) as herself (She's playing Fluffy, Milo James Thatch's cat)

**********************************  
OTHER CAST FOR SECOND DAIRY CHARACTERS:

Grandfather Drosselmayer (BITN) as Clifford B. Glover (He plays Fenton Q. Harcourt, the board member that tells Milo to go to the lake and the cold water would do him good)

Preminger (BTPATP) as Chase Myles Bowen (Another board member that doesn't want to hear what (Milo's Barbie character) says about Atlantis.

Major Mint (BITN) as Eduardo Hancock (He plays Thaddeus Thatch's characters, Terrance's grandfather)

Philippe (B3M) as Frederick Joseph Everett (he plays another on of the board members)

Mother Gothel (BAR) as Claudia Thelma Hancock (Terrance's grandfather 's wife)

Queen Mother (BOSL) as Francine Marquita Hancock (Terrance's mother)

Mr. Primrose (BATSD) as Dwain Caleb Hancock (Terrance's father)

**********************************  
MY OC CAST:

Princess Hadley (BT12DP) as Princess Pelagia (pelle-ah-gia) Hunilarnee (Hun-ee-lare-knee) (She Lumnitana's plays sister)

Marie Roberts (BIAPT) as Princess Halitana (ha-lee-tana) Hunilarnee (She plays Lumnitana's sister)

Max Roberts (BIAPT) as Prince Chadlickham (chad-lee-ka-ham) Hunilarnee (He plays Lumnitana's younger brother)

Madame Hélène (B3M) as Rhikinna (Ree-ken-nah) Hunilarnee (Lumnitana's wise grandmother.)

Desmond as (BT12DP) Izleika (is-lee-kah) Hunilarnee (Lumnitana's grandfather)

**********************************  
A/N:

Cover image made by my lovely bestie, Milly (on wattpad) for this story, all credit for it goes to her, for her talent.

I won't be posting any of this until my Princess Power Fan fiction is done with, which will be real soon. Then I will update of a set day, since this is gonna be easier than the others.

Please do not use any of my characters without my permission, if you want to draw fan art or what ever, you will have to have my permission first, I will explain more of the clothes in the story. Is this a story you would like to read, if so, please comment and I will write I, even if no one comments, I'll still write and post it, cuz its another one of ma babies.

This is a little bit of an AU to Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire. I'm gonna make it into how Mattel remakes fairytales in to classic Barbie movies, so if you think you know how this stories gonna go, well you don't actually... he he.

If there is Disney movie that is your favorite, that Barbie as not already done, please tell me, so I can make your favorite movie into a Barbie version. Because lately the Barbie movies for some of you you don't like, so why not turn our favorite Disney movies into Barbie movies, and it will keep me busy for while, plus I love writing my favorite Disney movies to Barbie ones.

It took me a whole day to find the characters, make up the names, and the clothes references, and I love this story, and I hope you do to! So I hope you'll read, comment, favorite, follow, and enjoy this wonderful fan fiction. Thanks you.


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION READERS:

NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT, I DO NOT OWN BARBIE, NOR DISNEY, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTER NAMES, OUTFITS AND ANYTHING THAT DISNEY NOR MATTEL OWNS, THEN IT IS MINE. AND PLEASE DO NOT USE ANYTHING FROM THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION SINCE THIS IS MY FAN FICTION, MY IDEA AND MY CHARACTERS. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, NOW ONTO THE STORY.

000000000000000000000000000000000

QUOTE:

"...in a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea." ―Plato, 360 B.C.

000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 1: DISAPPEARANCE OF ATLANTIS

4,000 YEARS AGO ...

Atlantis; a island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, hence her name. Her people were skilled way ahead of they're time. They had plane-type aircraft, electricity, fuel powered boats, the could communicate with eat other by the crystals on the top of they're houses so they could talk with each other. But one thing called: The Pink Heart of Atlantis, colored pink, and it gave energy to all the Atlanteans. Each Atlantean had one. In a shape of a heart, it is for protection, good health and happiness.

It was city was the most gorgeous city you would have ever seen. The architecture was a mixture of Greek and Cuban style, the pathways and open spaces were covered with beautiful designs make with stones of different colors of mosaic tiles. They had plants of all kinds, from creeping vines to weeping willows, some referred it as the Babylon on the sea, due to it had everything that was needed. No matter how people painted Atlantis to be, it was way more beautiful in person.

Atlanteans were the most friendliest people to foreigners. They loved to hear of the outside world, as did the foreigners loved to hear about Atlantis. Everytime a ship from a foreign country came, they'd have a celebration to celebrate the guests. They would be arrayed with leis and jewelry that had there names engraved in the Atlantean language characters, as a gift to remember the Atlantean.

But like many things, many didn't believe that Atlantis was real, many believe Plato, made it up. But for those who went, met and saw, knew it was real. But over time, things got a bit out of hand. Simple stories were turned into long exciting tales, that never happened. Of course the Atlanteans didn't know of this, they never asked about what the foreigners was told or that about Atlantis. Many people just laughed at people who said they had been to Atlantis. But they knew it was really real.

King Rajnikimo (raj-knee-kim-oh) and Queen Lilonelei (Lee-lone-lei) Hunilarnee (Hun-ee-lare-knee) were the tenth rulers of Atlantis. The ninth was ex-Queen Rhikinna (Ree-ken-nah) and ex-King Izleika (is-lee-kah) Hunilarnee, who were King Rajnikimo's parents.

They ruled Atlantis with love and they're family was counted as the nicest kings and queens in the whole world. They weren't like other royals, they would help they're people, and do work on the city, they didn't sit on the throne all day, they got out and worked like the rest of the Atlanteans. They were wealthy, but they didn't use it for power, when ever someone needed something, they would make sure it was provide. They were very humble.

They loved everyone, if someone committed a crime against the laws of Atlantis, they would do the things they needed and spent the time to make up for the crime. They always make sure that the crime fit the punishment that was giving out. But most the time, people never did anything to go against the laws. They were good law abiding citizens, who loved their city.

The queen and the king were in the throne room talking with some towns people that had questions.

"My King, Queen, we the fisherman need new nets, but we have been unable to get them, the weavers are not bartering with us like we do them." A sandy haired fisherman told them in Atlantean.

"On the contrary, the fisherman are not letting us get first pick of the fish like we have agreed on." A redheaded woman said in Atlantean.

"But it never states that they get first pick, all it says is they get free fish." The other older fisherman stated in Atlantean.

"No, its says first pick!" the daughter of the woman weaver shot at the fishermen in Atlantean.

"Okay, I see where your coming from, but as you can see, this is a simple fix." King Rajnikimo told them in Atlantean.

"Bring us the nets and the fish, and before us, you will exchange so there is no he said or she said." Queen Lilonelei said in Atlantean and smiled as both of the weaver and both fisherman nodded and went back to get the things.

"This is the one reason I love my job." King Rajnikimo said in Atlantean. "But sometimes I just want to get away for being a king."

"Don't we all dear, I miss not being a commoner to some extent, but I love being queen and helping make Atlantis a wonderful place to live." The queen said in Atlantean with a smile.

"I sometimes can't wait until Lumnitana grows up and is of age to take the throne." The king said in Atlantean.

"I know, but she's got 13 years until she's eighteen then she can rule, but not until she learns what it means to be a queen." Queen Lilonelei said in Atlantean with a soft voice.

"Yes, but she also must get married too, she can't rule without a king." King Rajnikimo said a matter-of-factly in Atlantean.

"But dear, does she really have to be married to be queen?" The queen asked her husband in Atlantean.

"Yes, that is why you have to marry before you can take the throne. After I married you my parents handed the throne to you and I." The king said in Atlantean as he looked at his wife, who sighed.

"I understand that, but times are changing and soon things will be more complicated than you may see." She told King Rajnikimo in Atlantean as she laid her hand on his. "But I'm sure Lumnitana will be a wonderful ruler."

Then little Princess Lumnitana (lum-nite-tana) ran up to her mother with out reached arm, followed by Grandmother Rhikinna. The old woman tried her best to keep up with the young energetic princess. But she said she wasn't young and just couldn't keep up with her.

"Mother!" Princess Lumnitana cooed in Atlantean with out reached hands while looked back at her grandmother and giggled.

Queen Lilonelei stood up from her throne and met up with her daughter half way in-between and said with a smile in Atlantean. "Lumnitana, how are you?"

"Fine!" The young princess said in Atlantean as her mother picked her up. The young princess rapped her arms around her Mother's neck and gave her a hug, then the queen hugged the princess back.

"Rhikinna, what would we do without you." the queen told the ex-queen in Atlantean, as the little princess drew back from the hug.

Grandmother Rhikinna looked at the young queen and them said in Atlantean. "A lot, but that's beside the point, I tell you something, she's a runner."

Queen Lilonelei smiled and said in Atlantean. "Yes, her father says she's gonna be the first female warrior princess."

Grandmother Rhikinna looked at her son on his throne, then at the queen and last at the young princess. "Being a warrior is no job for a woman." The older woman said in Atlantean shaking her head.

"I will have to disagree with you there, but I will respect your comment." the queen told her in Atlantean with a kind smile and then continued. "But in the future times will change, by the time she gets older, who knows what may happen. like I told Rajnikimo, she may not be married when she sends the throne."

Grandmother Rhikinna sighed and said in Atlantean. "Even thought we have our differences, we can still get along. But she is your child and you can do what you will with her."

Queen Lilonelei smiled and moved a lock of blond hair with light pink streaks in it from her daughter's face. "Yes that is very true, I'm just glad that we don't hate each other." She said in Atlantean with a smile.

"Can't say the same for your parents." Grandmother Rhikinna stated in Atlantean. The queen looked at the older woman with a quizzical look.

"My parents have nothing again your son, or you, just because you don't like them, doesn't mean they don't." Queen Lilonelei countered in Atlantean.

"Oh the contrary Lilonelei, I love you and your family, yes at first I didn't like them to much, but over time, you could say they grew on me." The ex-queen said in Atlantean in a soft, kind voice. Queen Lilonelei just smiled and nodded.

The little Atlantean princess tried taking off her pink heart necklace, it was itching her so much that she started to get a little rash from where it was at. But she was stopped by her mother, as the queen put her hand over her daughters.

"Lumnitana, Lumnitana, don't take off your necklace, never ever take it off, as long as you wear it, you will be protected. You will have good health and happiness too." The queen scolded her daughter in Atlantean, but in a kind way.

Queen Lilonelei did her very best to teach her daughter about the Crystal and its powers. But the young princess said she wouldn't believe it until she saw it working. But the queen tried and told the princess that it only worked when Atlantis was in danger. But Lumnitana still wanted to see it work. And the queen felt hopeless that her daughter would never understand the power of the Crystal.

"But Mama!" The young princess whined in Atlantean as she gave her mother puppy dog eyes and itched the back of her neck. "The thing its attached to itchies!"

The queen looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Lumnitana, I will see if we can't change out the leather string out with a metal chain if that helps." She told her daughter in Atlantean with a slight smile. "But for now you must leave it on, if anything were to happen, the Crystal would protect you."

The young princess sighed and dropped the necklace back down on her chest. "I don't wanna wait, I want it now! I wanna see the Crystal work!"

Grandmother Rhikinna took the little princess from her mother and held her. "My dear child, one day you will have to believe by faith and not by sight."

Lumnitana heard her grandmother's wise words. But still being a child, wanted to see it work. Yes she believe lots of things not by seeing them. But she really wanted to see the Crystal at work.

"Lumnitana, one day you will see it work and then you will see it not as a toy, but as a power source of energy and power that cannot be hidden or stopped." Grandmother Rhikinna told her granddaughter.

"But Grammy!" Lumnitana whinnied. "What's so special about it, that it's not a toy! I play with the heart all the time and nothing happens!"

Grandmother Rhikinna shook her head at the princess. She had nothing more to say to her. She would one day get to see it work or when she got older she would realize that the Crystal is the most powerful source in all the world. They only way she would learn would be by experience.

The young princess squirmed about in her grandmother's arms, letting her know she wanted down. Grandmother Rhikinna set Princess Lumnitana down as she ran up to the thrones, then ran around them.

"She has so much energy, doesn't she." Grandmother Rhikinna said in Atlantean as she smiled at the young princess.

Queen Lilonelei smiled at her daughter and said in Atlantean. "Yes she does, like all kids, she has lots if it."

"I wish I had some of that at my old age." The king's mother complained in Atlantean.

"Oh mother, not this again!" King Rajnikimo said in Atlantean walking up to them shaking his head.

"Don't start with me Raj, I am old so I can complain about myself and get away with it." Grandmother Rhikinna told her son in Atlantean shaking her finger at him.

"But Mother, look on the bright side, your still very young looking!" The king said in Atlantean with a smile.

Grandmother Rhikinna then said in Atlantean. "Keep sucking up, but hear me out, next time you two get into a fight, don't come crawling to me asking if you can stay. Because the answer will be no!"

"Oh Mother, you know that only happened twice!" The king told his Mother in Atlantean as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, twice is to many! Take it from me, your father learned not to arguee with me, he knew he would never win." She told him in Atlantean.

"But we agreed about little things!" King Rajnikimo said in Atlantean trying to justify his actions.

Grandmother Rhikinna threw her hands up in the air and said in Atlantean. "See! Your father and I never fought over still little things! We fought over things that were personal and had to do with our marriage, not about nagging and so forth!"

"But he could pull weight around the household, of you know what I mean." The queen said in Atlantean with a smile.

Then the king countered in Atlantean. "Isn't that what the maids are for?" He raised his eyebrows at his wife.

"Yes, as you know, I didn't come from royalty like you, so its in my DNA to clean and cook." Queen Lilonelei said in Atlantean looking at her husband.

"Yes, that's true, but remember this: My Mother did not approve of me marring you, but it was either you, or that horrible obnoxious vain Grecian empress, and I chose you. Do you know why?" King Rajnikimo asked his wife in Atlantean.

"Yes, I do." She said in Atlantean, nodding and replied. "You loved me because I was beautiful, witty, real and humble."

"And this is the reason I married you!" The king said in Atlantean with a smile at his wife, who in return rolled her blue eyes.

"Your very smooth with your words, I'll give you that." The blond queen said in Atlantean as she smirked.

One of the Atlantean guard can up to them and asked in Atlantean. "Your highnesses, the fishers and weavers are back, shall I bright them in?"

"You may bring them in." King Rajnikimo replied in Atlantean as the guard bowed in respect and went to get them.

"Well, this should be fun, shall I take Lumnitana out?" Grandmother Rhikinna asked in Atlantean as the king and queen exchanged looks.

"She's fine Rhikinna, why? Do you want to leave?" The queen asked her mother-in-law in Atlantean.

"No reason, but I think I have to do something, so I'll leave now. I'll see you later." With that Grandmother Rhikinna pivoted and left the throne room.

The guards escorted the weavers and fishers inside. Both having what they were asked to bring. They set it down in front of the queen and king. Queen Lilonelei look the nets and King Rajnikimo took the basket with the fish and checked it over to make sure that nothing was wrong. After the decided it was good they handed the nets to the fishermen and the fish to the women weavers.

"Thank you your highnesses." The two weavers said in Atlantean as the bowed in respect and thanked them for their fairness.

"You indeed are very fair, we thank you for resolving this dispute, without any fighting or arguing." One of the fisherman said in Atlantean, followed by the other with a thank you.

"Your very welcome, you may go back to your jobs, and if anything happens again, please come." Queen Lilonelei said in Atlantean with a smile as both the wavers and fishers went out of the throne room. The guards closed the huge doors.

"Mama!" Princess Lumnitana cooed running over to her mother, with her doll. Missy Smarty Panties in her arms.

"Lumnitana!" Queen Lilonelei greeted her daughter in Atlantean as she picked up the young princess.

"Hello, Lumi, what is it?" King Rajnikimo asked the young princess in Atlantean.

"I wanna go out!" The young princess stated pointing to the big doors.

The king chuckled and said in Atlantean. "Why do you want to go out?"

The young princess looked at her father, cockered her head and said in Atlantean. "Why do I wanna go? Just because I wanna go!"

"Okay, lets go." The queen said in Atlantean as they both went out of the throne room, down the stairs and out into the courtyard, then into the front of the place. They were ready to enjoy the beautiful crystal clear blue sky, sunshiny day.

No one that day, knew what was about to happen. They were living life like nothing was going to change the way they lived. Most didn't know that this day was going to be the last for Atlantis. And this was how it happened:

Suddenly, out of nowhere or so it seamed a loud explosion was heard from a distance, it sounded like a high pitch noise that the bomb made, followed by a bright blinding light and cloud of dark gray almost black smoke. Then a few of the Atlantean warriors came zooming by, faster then a sports car toward the city. The rode a flying machine that looked like whale-bird creature called the Fiard. Followed by a huge tidal wave that was as big as the walls in the Grand Canyon and was as long as six football fields.

"You incompetent nincompoop!" A Atlantean warrior yelled in Atlantean at another Atlantean warrior, who was still a rookie.

"Because of your ineptness, you are to blame for designating the aqua bomb!" A slightly older Atlantean warrior chimed in, yelling at the rookie in Atlantean.

"It was suppose to be for our enemies and now its going to destroy all of Atlantis because of you!" The first warrior yelled in Atlantean.

"And if your lucky, I sure hope you don't get the gallows for what you have done." A taller and older Atlantean yelled at the Rookie in Atlantean.

"The wave is gaining!" The older brother of the rookie warrior yelled in Atlantean over the others.

"Why can't these things go faster!" The rookie Atlantean warrior complained.

"Because you don't know who to use it!" The older brother of the rookie called out to him in Atlantean.

"We have to warn the Atlantis! Before its to late!" The slightly older one called out to the others in Atlantean.

The huge tidal wave crashed down on the warriors, but luckily they made it out the other side unharmed thanks to their fish-like bird-like aircraft. They went as fast as they could to Atlantis to warn the watchers about the coming danger. The sky grew darker with each passing minute.

"There's a huge tidal wave on its way to Atlantis!" The older Atlantean warrior yelled at the watches in Atlantean.

"Hurry, you must warn then before its to late!" The rookie warrior adds in Atlantean.

The two watchers heard what the warriors were yelling and looked forward. His eyes widened at what he saw. "What the ..." Was all he could say as he went over to the megaphone and said in Atlantean. "Everyone to the shelters! I repeat drop what you are doing and get to the shelters."

Everyone in Atlantis dropped what they were doing and headed to the palace, so they could to to the shelter underneath the palace. They had no time to grab anything, they had to run with all their family and pets.

Everyone was so scared about what was happening. They didn't know what would happen nor what was about to come. All the knew is that the watchers were calling out to take shelter, for all the new it was a tsunami or something. But they were so wrong about what was going on.

The queen and king were just enjoying the day with the princess, who was playing with her doll in the little water puddle, when they heard the shouts, the alarm and saw the darkening sky.

"Daddy? Mommy? What's going on?" The young princess asked her parents in Atlantean, almost to the point at crying when she heard all the yelling. She stood up leaving her doll in the water puddle.

"I don't know, but hurry, we must get to the shelters!" Queen Lilonelei told her daughter in Atlantean as she grabbed the princess' hand and started to walk fast.

"But Mama, I need to get Missy Smarty Panties!" Princess Lumnitana cried in Atlantean trying to pull away from her mother to get her doll.

The queen looked at her daughter as they ran and said in Atlantean. "No Lumi, we have no time, we have to get to the shelters now!"

"But what about Grandma and Grandpa, are they okay?" The Atlantean princess asked in Atlantean with tears running down her eyes.

The queen looked down at her daughter and said in Atlantean. "I don't know, but they are wise and can take of themselves."

"I don't want them to die!" The Atlantean princess cried in her native tongue. "I love them too much!"

"Lumi, dear, their not going to die, they probably have already made it to the shelters!" King Rajnikimo told his daughter in Atlantean glancing back at her.

"Why do we need to go to the shelters?" Asked the little princess in Atlantean. She looked at her Mother for the answer, but the queen sighed.

"Because something is about to happen, and we must be in the shelters until its safe!" Queen Lilonelei said in Atlantean to her daughter, as the young princess tried to keep up with her Mother.

"Mama! Why is there a huge wall of bluish-gray rising from over there?" The young princess asked in Atlantean. She had now both of her little hands on her Mother's. She didn't know what it was, but what ever it was, people were super sacred of it.

The Queen looked at her eyes widened at the huge total wave that was slowly rising. She knew it was going to bury Atlantis beneath the waters and all life would be loss. She didn't know what to do. As a queen you want to protect her people but how was she going to protect them? What could she do?

Suddenly, the pink spotlight shined down on Queen Lilonelei and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes glowed pink and so did her necklace as she became entranced. She slowly started to rise up in the air as the Crystal around her neck started to glow brighter.

"Mama!" The little princess cried in Atlantean trying her best to hold onto her mother's hand that fell limp as she went up in to the air. "Mama!" She called again not knowing why her mother wasn't answering her. "MAMA!"

King Rajnikimo stopped and looked back at his daughter's cry. His eyes widened at what he saw. What he was seeing was something that he heard about, but never seen for himself, until now. Most of the Atlanteans ran to the palace and all the other had their necklaces glowing making them stop unable to go anywhere as they all pointed to the queen.

As Queen Lilonelei rose into the sky, many of the Atlanteans became mesmerized by the pink light. Princess Lumnitana was in awe at the pink light that also had tiny sparkles floating around the air.

The little Atlantean princess cried out in Atlantean. "Mama!" As her mother became encased in pink sparkling light. The princess tripped and fell to the ground then called out in Atlantean "Mama!" while reaching for her mother.

She wanted her Mother so bad, and she couldn't reach it, as a five year old, she just couldn't understand what was going on. Why was her Mother floating up in the air. Why was the heart on her necklace so bright? Why was people screaming and running? What was happening? All were questions running though her little childish mind.

King Rajnikimo ran over to his daughter kneeling down to her and he held onto his daughter as she cried into his shirt, and said in Atlantean. "Close your eyes Princess Lumnitana! Look away!"

He didn't want his daughter to see what was about to happen to her Mother. He had an idea what was about to happen, but he didn't want that to happen. He loved her, truly he did, but if the Crystal chose her to give her life to protect Atlantis. Then there was nothing no one could do but watch and see what was going to happen.

The young princess obeyed just as the light exploded making a barrier over the entire city. The parts of the city that were almost submerged in water, the water levels out. Collecting in low lying places. All the Atlanteans were saved. But Atlantis began to sink as the huge tidal wave came down and crashed down on the pink sparkling barrier, and it became an ocean.

The Atlanteans stood there and marveled at what was happening. It was so bright at one point that everyone had to close their eyes until the brightness went away. As the light disappeared the queen was slowly floating down unconscious by the power that it took from her to protect Atlantis. The heart of the Crystal that the Atlanteans were wearing stopped glowing so bright and they broke for the trance-like state that mesmerized them.

All the Atlanteans began to come closer, crowding around the royal family. What just happen? What what they were all thinking. How did the the Crystal make a barrier to protect Atlantis? Where were they sinking down to? What was going to happen to them? No one knew the answers, but what happened was sure a miracle.

King Rajnikimo looked up as saw his wife floating light as a feather down ever so peaceful as the Crystal slowly went back to normal. He let go of his daughter and she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She stood up and looked at her mother as she floated down. The king held out his arms as his wife landed in them.

"Papa?" Princess Lumnitana asked her father in Atlantean as he turned his head to her. "Is Mama going to be okay?" She put her head of here father's shoulder.

He looked at his daughter and then at his wife. "I do not know." He truthfully told the little princess as he slowly stood up.

"Now I see that this crystal isn't a toy, why did it do that to Mama?" Lumnitana asked her father in Atlantean. She put her small hand on his shoulder and started to bite her lip nervously. She didn't know what was going on.

The king looked at his daughter, who's eyes were all red and puffy then said in Atlantean. "When the city is in danger, the Crystal chooses the one to be a sacrifice to protect the city. As if did with your Mother, my wife, the queen of Atlantis. But for some reason it didn't take her as one with the barrier."

"Why?" The princess asked in Atlantean. She hoped her Father knew the answer to her question. He had always answered her questions, so if he did with the others, why not this one.

Her father replied in Atlantean. "Lumi, the future must hold something special for your mother."

"Really?" The five-year-old princess asked with raised her eyebrows. "How do you know this?"

The king sighed then looked at his daughter and said in Atlantean. "My dear daughter, we do not know how the Crystal does this, but all we know is it has a mind of its own."

Grandmother Rhikinna and Grandfather Izleika ran though the crowd up to their son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter. They saw the explosion and the barrier, and now they saw the unconscious queen in her husband's arms.

"What happened!" Grandmother Rhikinna asked in Atlantean with a bit of panic in her voice.

"We heard the explosions, the bright light and saw the barrier incase Atlantis." Grandfather Izleika asked in Atlantean worried about what happened.

"The Crystal used Mama to make the barrier but it didn't take her." The little princess explained in Atlantean.

Grandmother Rhikinna knelt down and embraced the young princess in a hug and then said in Atlantean. "I'm sure she will be fine, Lumi."

"Mother, Father, go watch Lumi while I take Lilonelei to our room and I will call the doctor." King Rajnikimo said in Atlantean as his Mother and Father nodded, while he headed for the castle.

"Grandmamma?" The little blond princess asked in Atlantean looking at her grandmother.

"Yes, Lumi?" Grandmother Rhikinna replied to the young princess in Atlantean as she walked toward the palace gardens.

"What is going to happen to us know?" Princess Lumnitana asked in Atlantean messing with her necklace.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we're save from harm." The older woman told the princess in Atlantean.

"Wait!" The young princess exclaimed in Atlantean as her grandmother stopped.

"What is it Lumnitana?" Grandmother Rhikinna asked in Atlantean as the young princess said. "My dolly!"

Grandfather Izleika walked over to the puddle and picked up the doll. He handed it to the young princess who replied with a thank you and he told her your welcome.

"Where are we going Grandmamma?" Princess Lumnitana asked in Atlantean hugging her doll after she rung out the dolls hair.

"Oh just to the gardens for a bit." The old woman replied in Atlantean in a soft voice.

"But I wanna be with Mama!" The young girl whined in Atlantean on the verge of a tantrum.

"Lumnitana!" Her grandmother said sternly in Atlantean as she looked at the young princess. "Do not act like that."

"Fine!" The young princess said in Atlantean throwing her hands up in the air.

Grandmother Rhikinna took the young princess to the gardens. She set the little princess down as she young girl ran around the garden, now happy.

"Grandmamma come plays with me and dolly!" Princess Lumnitana called in Atlantean to her grandmother.

She smiled at the young princess and called back to her in Atlantean. "I think I'll be just fine watching."

"Okay!" The young princess call back in Atlantean as she started to run around the garden.

Mean while King Rajnikimo took his wife into there room and laid her on the bed. He called the royal doctor and he came and looked over the queen. She was going to be fine, she just had alot of energy taken by the Crystal, but just needed to rest. The doctor left, leaving the couple alone in the room.

King Rajnikimo stoked his wife's blond hair as she sleep peacefully. He tried his best not to cry. She was alive and was going to be okay. So there was no need to cry, but he felt sorry for her. He hoped it would never happen again. Just seeing her that was make his heart hurt for his wife, he loved so much. And there was nothing he could do.

He turned to the open window on the balcony. He could see the whole city of Atlantis for there. He seen the Atlanteans grouping in clusters, he though that they were probably talking about what happened. Others on the outskirts were cleaning up from the water that almost destroyed there homes.

He watched as slowly the towns people went back to there normal lives. Then he looked at the bright pink dome that was giving them light like the sun. He didn't know where they were going or what was going on outside the dome, all he knew is Atlantis is safe.

But yet of course he was going to miss the outsiders from around the world that came to visit, but he knew it was for the best. Maybe being away from the outside would was better than being destroyed by the wave. He'd rather be living with his own people, than resting in peace with the fish of the ocean.

He looked at at his wife, who's necklace started to glow brighter than it had been glowing after the Crystal used her energy to make the barrier. He moved a blond lock of hair from her face and cupped her cheek in his hand.

He loved her with his all and never wanted anything to happen to her. He wished he was the one that was chosen by the Crystal, nit his beloved wife. For many year ago they still didn't know about the Crystal, not even the royal family knew all the wonders about it.

He sighed and looked back at his wife again, this time she began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his blue eyes.

"Hi." She said softly in Atlantean, not moving a mussel because she still was very week.

"You finally woke up!" He said in Atlantean with a smile as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes I did I just needed time to gather strength." She told him in Atlantean with a week smile. "Crystal uses energy in a time of crisis from the one it choses."

"Yes I know, but why did it chose you but not make you one with the barrier?" King Rajnikimo asked his wife in Atlantean.

She looked at him and told him in Atlantean. "The Crystal told me that I need to be around to see what was coming in the future."

King Rajnikimo looked at his wife puzzled then though in Atlantean. 'The Crystal told her, how can the Crystal talk?'

Queen Lilonelei looked at him and knew by the expression on his face what he was thinking and told him in Atlantean. "In a time like this the Crystal also talks to the Chosen One, I believe its the Crystal's spirit that was talking to me, but it could also be the in king in the universe too."

King Rajnikimo sighed. It could be the Crystal's spirit or the king of the universe that watches over them. But how every it is, told her something that no one else could have known.

"What was it like when the Crystal chose you?" The king asked his wife in Atlantean, who smiled slightly.

"I can not explain what I felt dear, but all I can say is I'm happier now than I ever was." She said in Atlantean with a smile and brightness in her eyes he had never seen before.

"If you say it, then it must be so, I'm just glad your back and can see your daughter grow up into a beautiful woman." The king said in Atlantean to his wife, who nodded in agreement.

That was what the fate of the beautiful, prosperous Atlantis: the Babylon of the Sea, to become as on with the deeps of sea. Over time it was thought to be a underwater kingdom rule by fish, but that was not the truth. Many, many, many years later, people would believe that after Atlantis sunk, all the people died and it was no more. But a few would believe that Atlantis was still lost, but yet somehow survived.

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Okay the author here, like I said, its an AU to Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire, its going to be twisted a little into my way, since this is my fan fiction, and since no one really know where Atlantis is and whither it is real or not, so many thing it is in the Atlantic ocean, hence the name. *holds out Kleenexes* need one? Too sad? Did you cry? Never mind don't answer your probably don't want me to know you cried.

Anyway and yes the pink necklace on the cover is the Barbie version of The Heart of Atlantis to answer Imangee's question. And I will have more chapters about the Atlanteans, unlike in the movie. Blah blah blah you know the rest. I was way to lazy to convert what there saying into Greek/Atlantean so that's why I just wrote that they said it in Atlantean.

Plus imma on Facebook name: Tay Tay Nicole, my icon picture is Mariette from Miraculous Ladybug and will be posting weekly updates and many other things, like new stories or things like that, so follow me on there.

And so I thought Id give you the first chapter but I can't promise I'm gonna update every week. First: I've gotta find someone how can write out the whole movie, they don't have to go into detail I'll do that it just needs to be generic. Second I've got another project in working on which I think I can do and update every week because its not that hard. Third if you know of anyone that would be kind enough to do it I'd be ever so grateful.. And finally if you don't I'll manage.

Anyways I hope you liked the first chapter, please comment, favorite and follow! That would mean the world to me in telling me you love it! But no bad comments, those I will ignore and delete *sweet smile* Bye bye peeps! *disappears in a cloud of pink smoke*


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION READERS:

NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT, I DO NOT OWN BARBIE, NOR DISNEY, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTER NAMES, OUTFITS AND ANYTHING THAT DISNEY NOR MATTEL OWNS, THEN IT IS MINE. AND PLEASE DO NOT USE ANYTHING FROM THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION SINCE THIS IS MY FAN FICTION, MY IDEA AND MY CHARACTERS. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, NOW ONTO THE STORY.

QUOTE:

"Unfortunately, there seems to be far more opportunity out there than ability... We should remember that good fortune often happens when opportunity meets with preparation." ― Thomas A. Edison

000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 2: ALL ODDS AGAINST

000000000000000000000000000000000

4,000 years later ...

Down in the basement where all the files and boxed were of the of the Hancock, Banks and Driver Law Offices a young man named Terrance Kristofer Hancock, a young linguist, historian, geographer and cartography. He worked for his father Dwain Caleb Hancock, who is one of the most popular and outstanding law attorneys in all of D.C.

His dream was to find Atlantis just like his grandfather, Eduardo Hancock, one of the greatest historians, who believed in Plato's idea of Atlantis. For most of Eduardo's life no one would believe him about Atlantis. They though he was crazy or that he must had a screw lose. Hardly no one believed in Atlantis, many thought it was just a fairytale with a tragic ending like Romeo and Juliet, that it was just a made up story.

Terrance wanted to carry out the expedition what his grandfather could never do, and find Atlantis. He spent him whole life from when he was a little kid studying everything he could get his hands on about linguistics, history, geography and cartography. While other kids played outside with friends, he stayed in his room and studied.

Terrance cleared his throat and began saying, "Good afternoon, gentlemen ... and ladies, first off, I'd like to thank this board and it's members, for taking the time to hear my proposal about the Lost Lost Empire of Atlantis."

"Now we all heard the legend of the beautiful and prosperous Atlantis also know as The Babylon of the Sea, which was a continent somewhere in the ocean that was home to an advanced civilization, possessing technology far beyond our own."

"That according to our friend Plato here and the information he gave us, Atlantis was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event that sank it beneath the sea." Terrance said as he prepared a slide show of pictures depicting the event that sunk Atlantis.

"Now, some of you may ask, why Atlantis? It's just a myth, isn't it? Pure fantasy. Well, that is where you'd be wrong." Terrance said as he started the slide show, and said "4,000 years before this very day, Atlantis had electricity, advanced medicine, even the power of flight. Impossible, you say? Well, no, not for them. Numerous ancient cultures all over the world agree that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind. More powerful than steam, than...than coal. More powerful than our modern internal combustion engines!"

"Members of the board, I propose that we find the Atlantis, find that power source, and bring it back to the surface." Terrance pressed the button, and the screen showed a picture of a page of a book appeared as he said "Now this is a page from an illuminated text that describes a book called the Guardian's Journal said to have been a first-hand account of Atlantis, and its exact whereabouts."

He walked over to a chalkboard that had Coast Of Ireland written on it, and said "Now based on a centuries-old translation of an Atlantean text, historians have believed the journal resides in Ireland." He then took out an ancient shield with Atlantean lettering on it, and continue. "But after comparing the text to the runes on this ancient shield, I found that it actually had been mistranslated." He erased the R and replaced it with C as he said "So, by changing the letter, and inserting the correct one, we find that the Guardia's Journal, the key to Atlantis lies not in Ireland, but in Iceland."

Terrance took a deep breath trying to to drop the shield, then muttered. "Pause for effect." He struggled to put the ancient shield on a desk, after almost dropping it on his foot he was able to get it on the table, by falling on the table making a huge crash sound denting the wood and said. "Oops."

"Gentleman and ladies, I'll take your questions now." Suddenly the telephone started to ring. "Uh, would you gentleman and ladies please excuse me for a moment?" He climbed up, and leaned on the chalkboard.

He picked up the telephone, and said "Filling department, Terrance Hancock speaking." He heard angry ranting that said something about the this files had not been delivered yet.

"Yeah. Uh, just ... just a second." He put the telephone down, and turned on the light in the room. Almost blinding his parents and grandparents, who were listening to him final speech before he addressed the board members. He walked over to the rows and rows of files and looked for the one with the case number 238765. After searching for five minutes he grabbed the book and lugged it over to small elevator that brought cases to the offices. He pressed the buttons and sent it up.

He got back on the phone, and said "Its on its way up ... okay good, yes this the right one ... uh-huh. Yeah. You're welcome. All right. Bye." Terrance hung up the phone as he got off the chalkboard and told them."Forgive me for that, and that will not happen when I address the board."

"Now, as you can see by this..." Terrance tried to say, but he realized that he accidently erased some parts of the map when he climbed on the chalkboard. He fixed it quickly by the chart he used, and said. "Now as you can see by this map that I've drawn, I plotted the route that will take myself, and a crew to southern coast of Iceland to retrieve the journal."

His parents and grandparents clapped at his speech. They were so happy and loved the information he gave. They really wanted him to retrieve this journal, it meant the world to him and his grandfather.

"Oh Terrance! That was just wonderful!" His mother, Francine Marquita Hancock said beaming with delight at her son.

"With that information I highly doubt that they will turn you down for what you have presented!" His father, Dwain Caleb Hancock said giving his son a pat on the back.

"Oi, too much information bores people, including me, I just hope the don't fall asleep." His grandmother, Claudia Thelma Hancock said grumpily as she continued to knit a scarf.

"Oh Claudia, can't ya be happy for the boy?" Eduardo asked his wife giving her a glare of be-happy-for-him.

"Atlantis is just a myth! Its fiction! Its not real! If Terrance wants to destroy his future like you did, then go right ahead!" Claudia exclaimed throwing her hand up in the air standing up.

"Oh Mom, he's not gonna destroy his future, times have changed from when Pops was his age." Dwain told his mother giving her a side hug.

"Yeah drastically I can see." She scoffed putting her knitting nettles in her bun and putting away her yarn.

"Grandmother! I'm telling you these finding are legit! I will find Atlantis is its the last thing I do!" Terrance said triumphantly to his grandmother.

"Sure keep telling yourself that!" Claudia scoffed rubbing her temples on her head.

"Don't listen to her dear, you'll do fine and I'm sure with the information you have, no one could turn you down!" His mother told him in a comforting way with a smile.

"I hope your right." Terrance said glumly as he walked over to the table.

"I'm sure there is no way they can turn you down." Dwain told his son in a comforting way.

"I hope so, but they're really tough of people, they made Ralph Gerard cry, and he was the toughest kid is high school."

The cuckoo clock chimed in four times as his Mother fixed his air, and said "Ah, showtime." He gathered his stuff, then stuffing it in a briefcase ready to present his finding on Atlantis and continued "Well, this is it! I am finally getting out of the dungeon."

Terrance looked at a picture of his grandfather and him when he was younger and smiled. He used to try on his grandfather's helmet that never fitted him. He opened the cabinet, and took out the helmet. He put it in his head, and it still didn't fit him, but he made it fit.

"Oh Terrance, you'll maybe never fit into that helmet." Eduardo chuckled making his grandson smile.

"Maybe someday I will!" Terrance said with a sigh as he took off the helmet and put it away.

"You'd need a big fat head to bed able to fit in it." Claudia snickered grabbing her cane and standing up.

"Mother!" Dwain groaned looking at his Mother, as the elderly woman just rolled her eyes.

"What? Its true, just look at your Father's big fat head!" The elderly woman said bluntly making hand motions with her free hand.

"Mom, could you at least say something nice for once in your life?" Dwain asked his Mother, who put all her weight on the can and crossed her ankles while leaning on the cane.

"I could," She replied with a smiled and paused then added. "But I won't."

The whole room sighed at Claudia's reply. She was a cankerous elderly lady, she had always gotten her way, and still does. She loves to play the 'I'm-an-old-lady' card all the time.

Then a message came down the tube. He opened it and the letter said:

Dear Mr. Hancock,

This is to inform you that your meeting today has been moved up from four thirty PM to three thirty PM.

Terrence looked at the clock to see that it was already almost three forty-five, and said "What?!" Then another message came down the tube. He opened it, and this time, the letter said:

Dear Hancock,

Due to your absence, the board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend.

Mr. Clifford B. Glover's Office

"THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Terrance cried out in dismay grabbing his briefcase and rushing up the stairs.

"Poor boy, hope he can make it before they close at four." Dwain sighed sitting back down.

"You know he will," Francine said with a clam reassuring look on her face as she started to clean up lose papers on the desk.

"If he doesn't, then maybe its a good thing!" Claudia said with a nod then added. "A sign that Atlantis isn't real and this is a bunch of hoop-la!"

"Oi!" Eduardo sighed rubbing his head. His wife could be a pain sometimes, most the time she was.

"What? You know its true, all of you know its true!" The elderly lady stated pointing her cane at them and waving to around.

"You don't know that!" Dwain countered his Mother.

"Yes I do." Claudia said plainly. "Its just a fictional place thought up by Crazy-Nut-Ball Plato and his wacky theory about Atlantis."

"Mom! Did you see the evidence Terrance showed us?" Eduardo asked his wife, who put her nose up in the air.

"Yes I did, and its a bunch of balderdash made up!" Claudia told her husband.

"You'll see one if these days, Claudia." Eduardo told his wife as he put his hat on.

"Uh huh." Claudia deadpanned as she followed her husband out of the room and up the stairs.

"My parents, such wonderful people, huh?" Dwain said sarcastically sitting down in the chair.

"Honey, look, they are an old married couple, that's typical." She told her husband sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I don't want to be them when we get up there in age."

"I'm sure we won't, I wasn't a spoiled rotten brat like your Mother was."

"That is true, bur still, I didn't see why Claudia had to say them things to Terrance."

"Honey, she's Claudia, that's typical for her."

"You right, shall we go out for dinner?" He asked his wife standing up and putting out his arm for her to latch on.

"Oh course I would." She replied with a smile as she looped her arm around his and they walked up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

I'm back! Not dead! So DO NOT KILL ME for this chapter being a wee bit short, next will be longer, promise! *smiled brightly*

I was thinking about doing a crossover with with Barbie Princess Power and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir! I was thinking about having the Princess Power Characters in Paris with the Miraculous characters, but I could also do it vise versa, I dunno, what do you guys think? Is it something you'd be interesting in reading?

Anywho sorry took so long, I've been having trouble finding this story in book/story form since I like don't have time to write the whole movie down ... Anyway I hope you liked it! Author out!


	4. I'm So Sorry

OMGs hey guys, I'm not dead haha well I have been thinking about it through.

Anyways, I'm back. I've been really busy, my life has been so crappy. Every day practically I get yelled at by my mom for everything I do, right or wrong, asking questions and not. I've got way to much stress and it is very unheathy.

Good news I have graduated high school, I'm done with school and next year I will be starting college. I'm so excited.

Side note, I've been on wattpad way to much, I have lots of friends and I've been working on my own stories.

If you do not have a wattpad, get one, its free and awesome!

I've been roleplaying a lot, Percy Jackson ans The Selection are my favorites XD plus many more.

I've dealt with a few of my friends wanting to commit suicide and self harming themselves. Thank goodness prayers have worked and they are still here.

I'm pretty much a therapist for all my friends, I'm glad they can come to me when they need help and to talk to (other than posting about it aka ranting in their randomness book)

I know who are my true friends, because they have stuck beside me through everything.

I am sad to say, I have writers block for all my stories.

But Barbie Descendants which i am rewriting and Deadly Secrets its no longer a fanfiction but going to be my own story!

So I will be on wattpad a whole lot more than here. My user name there is the same as here, so get one, fine me, follow me and hit be up with a pm or a message on my convo board.

That is just a bit that has happened, so I guess just hit me up with a pm in here and we can chat!

Love you guys (platonically of course) Tayla


	5. An Explanation and Other Information

Okay, so, hey guys, it has been a long while since I have updated any of my fanfictions, so, I am truly sorry about that and please do not hate me but , I just grew out of writing about characters that I could not call my own. You have to understand from my point of view, I am now focused on writing original books, on Wattpad that is.

I am no longer on here, so please, follow me on wattpad under " Decembra1998 " you can get me any time since I am pretty much on there 24/7 now since it is not only for fanfictions but for original works as well

Also, if you have talked to me on here go follow me at " Decembra1998 " on Instagram, since y'all are my friends if you ever read this, so we can chat and stuff. And if you are just readers, follow me on " tayla_writes " which you will find info on that account all the places I am on pike games and stuff

I really miss you guys, and it has been a long time, I really wish to keep in touch with you guys away from this site, which it seems is pretty much dead in the Barbie department.

Anyways, I'm 19 now, gonna be 20 at the end of the year, I got my drivers licences, I will be posting some covers to songs on Youtube under " Decembra1998 ", I am totally into Black Butler, thanks to my friend, I am obsessed with roleplaying, which I do so much on wattpad, my friend is going to get me a sighed autograph by KEIRA CASS HERSELF FOR ME AND I CAN NOT BE ANY MORE EXCITED! I may or may not get to go on my very first week long vacation here soon, it won't be anywhere fancy, just a state that borders Arkansas, my home.

It has also been a very emotional rollercoaster for me since gosh, around Nov / Dec of last year up until now. I have been dealing with so much, mainly helping my friends and talking them out of suicide which is never fun. I'm not as happy as I was, I cry a whole lot, and with my social anxiety it has gotten really bad, to the point I have panic attacks trying to message someone who I may hurt by accident. I also lost some friends over something stupid, they hurt me, and every got to know the real me, they never stood by me through everything. I have been hurt by so many people and been called out for nothing so many times, I feel so broken and damaged, not to mention my home life sucks.

Anyways, if you would like to know more and catch up, please, private message me, I miss y'all and want to get back in touch!

Now, here are just a few novels I have published on Wattpad:

The Briarwood Manor Mysteries - Book One - The Haunting of Briarwood Manor

Briarwood Manor, a mysterious manor in the hills of England. There are many stories or legends about the family that once lived there. It was a Pre-Victorian home that had lasted for many, many centuries. The whole manor had been long forgotten by many who talked about strange supernatural happenings. But it soon picked back up with the new family moving there.

The son of a wealthy English businesses owner, Liam Galvin had acquired the house due to a family member's passing. He, his children, his American wife and her children moved into the old manor. His stepchildren; Victoria and Edwin Montgomery, find out the history behind the manor, of course they don't believe it is haunted, but they are sorta thrilled to live in a place with such rich history. The three Gavin children, Dustin, Rose and Tyler all hate living in the old manor. They, not yet, don't know about the stories of the manor and as with the Montgomery children, don't believe in ghosts either.

But when some unexplained things start to happen, the children get their detective on and scout out these mysterious things that had been happening. To their surprise nothing is what it seems! Things they believe and learned were not real could be real. Only problem was that wasn't what they were taught in church. Confused as they might be they work together to uncover the mystery and help the old family that had lived there before.

Will they find out the real truth to the mystery of the hauntings? What actually happened to the family that lived there? Are there a such thing as ghosts? If so then how can these people who are dead be living in the house?

Find out in this exciting mystery to uncover the truth about life after death.

Royalty of the Heart - Book One - A Modern Cinderella Story

In the beautiful kingdom of Amaryllis, a royal family barely escapes execution. The person wanting their death? The most unlikely person you would ever think that would want to hurt the royal family.

The person wants to rule the kingdom through their child, since they were first born and deserved the throne. It didn't matter if they were born out of wedlock, they were much older than the current royals.

Somehow the royal family ended up living in America with a distant relative. They tried their best to fit in normally with the Americans, hiding their identity until the time is right.

On the other hand, a young wallflower girl, living in Bronx, New York, has to survive the worst of all grades, highschool. Everyone knows highschool is horrible no matter where you are.

But with friends nothing can go wrong right?

On the contrary, things get rough for all of them during this time in school. No matter what happens, it always ends up being either good or bad, no somewhere in between.

A prince and a wallflower meet in the most unlikely way - a Cinderella way - but things do not happen like in the fairytale.

This is to show that fairy tales don't happen they way they are wrote. That "love at first sight" cliches are unrealistic and over time true love blooms, if they two are meant to be together.

A true royal heart can change the world, a crown and title mean nothing if the heart inside isn't set right.

Mute ~ A Novel

Words are used everyday, by millions of people, in different languages, by use of verbal communication, which is primarily used. Being able to say a poem, a joke, even singing, as well as many other things are ways of communication to others expressing how you feel about things.

It seems like it is taken for granted, by everyone everyday. You speak to our friends, parents, family, teachers, people in authority, strangers, workers, ect, and you have no worries about speaking. The only real worry is thinking before you speak, which we all haven't done at least once in our life.

For Sun Mailee, words are something she types into her tablet, or writes on paper, to show others how she feels and what she wants to say. Unlike us, she is unable to use her voice, since losing it by an unknown reason as a young child. She has to use things to speak for her, and she often gets not heard, due to not having her own voice.

Life is difficult when you can't verbally express how you feel, that you rely on electronics to voice it or people taking time to read what you wrote on your paper. It is far from easy and in most cases she is the center of everyone's jokes and bullying as well.

Things take a turn when she moves to South Korea, her comfy American life gets turned upside down as she realizes no one truly understands how she feels and what she has to deal with.

Come along for this young girl's journey and see whether she makes it or not, and we can always hope for the best, right?

The Kwan Chronicles - Book One - Missing Autumn

Sunday, October 22nd, 2008, at 1:36 pm, in that early fall afternoon, six-year-old Autumn Kwan went missing - without a trace - from the Kid's Corner playground in South Haven, Michigan.

This missing child had made quite a stir in this little town. Everyone started to point fingers at each other, relationships broke apart, both romantic and friendship. The town wasn't the same without the bright eyed child always getting involved in everything in that town.

Throughout the years of this missing young girl, everything slowly went back to normal. Some of the towns people forgot, moved away or passed on, and some new came into the town as well. Every year they did hold a memorial and begged that if anyone knew where the young child was, to alert the police.

On the other hand, the Kwan family was never the same, divided on what had happened. Even though faith and trust in God's plan in this terrible kidnapping, helped them out. Just sometimes it isn't strong enough for some to get through it, and emotions get the best of others and they take it out on innocent people.

Eight years later on October 22nd, 2016, Autumn was still missing. Hopes were dying that she was even alive, for the ones that kept hope she was. But everyone knew she had to be dead, after all, kidnap victims hardly ever was alive after 48 hours.

Will the Kwan Family come together, even after eight years if Autumn being gone?

Will everyone finally move on and get on with their lives?

The long asked question, will it ever get answered: What happened to Autumn Kwan?

Will they ever find Autumn alive or dead?

Find out in this touching story!

So yeah, a few things I have been working on, besides a lot of graphics, other type of books, read books, ect

ALSO I HATE UNCLE RICK NOW BECAUSE OF THE BURNING MAZE WHICH IS A FANFICTION NOT A REAL BOOK (because of what has happened in that book, a beloved character dies, we have told Uncle Rick we aren't accepting it unless they get brought back. And it is the only way to cope with what I have learned, which left me in tears, which I haven't cried that much over a character since Bianca di Angelo)

Anyways, hmu if ya wanna catch up or just talk, I am very friendly and wanting to get back up with my old chums.

Hope y'all have a good day/night depending on the dreaded time zones

Bai!


End file.
